Hokage
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: La vida de un Hokage... definitivamente no era como él siempre se la había imaginado.


**Hokage**

Tenía doce años cuando Kakashi-sensei, sentado sobre aquella destartalada barandilla, cruzado de brazos y con gesto de obligación más que de interés, le preguntó por primera vez cuál era su mayor sueño. Uzumaki Naruto alzó el mentón, se recolocó la bandana de Konoha, y con la determinación propia de todos sus actos, respondió que su máximo sueño era llegar a convertirse en Hokage.

Tuvieron que pasar diez años, tres meses y catorce días antes de que finalmente lo viera cumplirse y pudiera llenarse las manos con el reconocimiento de todo el pueblo de Konoha. Desde la torre más alta de la aldea y rodeado por todos sus amigos en el día de su nombramiento, Naruto recordó a sus padres y a su viejo sensei ya fallecidos. Los imaginaba abrazándolo y felicitándolo, con una amplia sonrisa de orgullo colmado mientras pronunciaban _Ese es mi hijo_, y por un instante creyó ser la persona más feliz del mundo.

Pero la alegría apenas le duró una semana, el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que la vida de un Hokage... definitivamente no era como él siempre se la había imaginado.

Firmar y sellar papeles. Clasificar y ordenar papeles. Leer pergaminos, asignar misiones, escribir acuerdos, tratados, y volver a firmar, sellar, clasificar y ordenar más papeles. Todo parecía reducirse a esa única palabra: papeles, papeles, papeles.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos e intentó destruir con la mirada, y sin ningún éxito, la gran pila de documentos que acaparaba toda su mesa. ¡Maldición, él era un ninja! Y como todo buen ninja lo que necesitaba era un poco de acción. Y con acción no se refería a tener a Sakura-chan resoplando sobre su nuca cual perro rabioso y amenazándolo con pasarse las próximas siete vidas en un hospital si no terminaba de firmar los dichosos papeles.

Y eso que le había dado órdenes expresas a Sai de que no la dejara salir de casa sin antes habérsela follado hasta la extenuación. Para algo era su marido.

Eso tendría que relajarle considerablemente el humor.

Pero al parecer de nada servían sus órdenes más que para sentirse a cada instante más claustrofóbico y desmotivado. De mala gana arrojó sobre la mesa la pluma de escribir y revolvió su cabello a dos manos en un funesto intento por arrancarse parte del desorden rubio.

¿Dónde habían ido a parar aquellos felices e intrépidos días en los que, cargado con cuatro latas de comida caducada y una muda de ropa limpia, se aventuraba impaciente hacia su primera misión? ¿De practicar nuevos jutsus? ¿De enfrentar y derrotar el mal?

Miró hacia su derecha, y con expresión desalentada contempló colgada del perchero la capa que traía bordado a la espalda las iniciales de Hokage.

Definitivamente el cargo no se asemejaba en absoluto con lo que él siempre había imaginado. Quizás debería discutir con Sakura-chan cuáles eran las funciones exactas de un Hokage.

Un día que Sai le hubiere proporcionado muchos orgasmos y ella estuviese de muy buen humor.

Por supuesto.

-Ya he tenido suficiente.

Con un movimiento enérgico se levantó arrastrando ruidosamente la silla hacia atrás. Tenía que salir de allí, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, corretear por los tejados, quemar energía en el campo de entrenamiento, dejarse caer sobre la hierba mojada. Añoraba tanto su anterior y despreocupaba vida donde su mayor preocupación era la de mantener a su rana monedero Gama-chan lo más gordita posible.

Naruto suspiró melancólico, y giró el rostro hacia el gran ventanal a su espalda.

-No quiero seguir haciendo esto, no sirvo para estar encerrado en un mismo sitio más de veinticuatro horas firmando y sellando papeles que ni siquiera entiendo, y de cualquier modo, ¿quién demonios querría entenderlos? –él desde luego no-. Necesito correr, saltar, entrenar, realizar misiones, practicar jutsus. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que pude sentarme en el Ichiraku y comer un buen plato de miso ramen. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¿Lo sabes?

Incluso había comenzado a barajar seriamente la posibilidad de subirse a la roca más alta de la aldea y lanzar desde allí la gran pila de papeles a grito encarnizado de: ¡A tomar por culo los papeles!

Era tan divertido hacer enfadar a Sakura-chan.

Aunque no lo era tanto pasarse tres días en el hospital debido a uno sólo de sus puñetazos.

Con gesto desesperado Naruto abrió la ventana y una ligera ráfaga de aire lo golpeó en el rostro, tentándolo a salir por el hueco para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Y aunque la idea le resultaba terriblemente embaucadora, se decidió por apoyar las manos en el pretil y estudiar de reojo al hombre enhiesto, que a menos de un metro, lo ignoraba placidamente. Como si ese fuese su único fin de la vida.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –insistió.

-Sigue firmando –le contestó éste.

-¡Al diablo contigo y con todo lo demás! –Naruto se subió en el marco de la ventana preparado para saltar al exterior-. No voy a dejar que el consejo me siga manipulando a su antojo mientras veo pasar la vida frente a mis narices y sin poder levantar el trasero de esta maldita silla.

Una silla de despacho reclinable, mullida y cómoda, todo había que decirlo.

Pero lo cierto es que él era el menos indicado para quejarse. No después de haber pasado media vida gritando por doquier que llegaría a ser el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos.

A la corta edad de veintidós años ya había conseguido todo por lo que tanto había luchado. El puesto de Hokage, el reconocimiento del pueblo, ser el mejor ninja, el más fuerte, el más rápido, y por qué no decirlo, el chico más codiciado de toda la aldea. Independientemente de lo que dijera el bastardo de Sai sobre su sexy no jutsu y la escasa diferencia entre sus genitales en forma femenina y masculina.

Y lo más importante, había encontrado el amor…

… y después lo había obligado a volver a casa.

Naruto suspiró y de reojo observó al capitán anbu que lo acompañaba en aquella tranquila noche de verano.

Ahh, bendito amor.

Ese que te llena de mariposas el estómago, que te hace sonreír como un estúpido, que te embriaga de felicidad, te golpea, te insulta, te gruñe, te quema tus partes bajas con un Katon, y te transporta al peligroso mundo del Tsukiyomi, donde las cruces y las katanas son el escenario de una película sadomaso y tú eres el invitado estrella que no ha cambiado el rollo de papel higiénico cuando éste se ha terminado.

Pequeñas discusiones de pareja que te hacen sentir vivo y… adolorido.

-Lo digo en serio. Realmente estoy cansado de todo esto –musitó alicaído apagando a pisotones una repentina imagen de ellos dos sobre el escritorio, jadeantes y sudando de seis formas distintas. Al menos si quería llegar a casa con su ropa interior todavía limpia.

-Tú fuiste el idiota que aceptó el puesto –gruñó su compañero en respuesta.

-Sí, pero nunca me leyeron la letra pequeña del contrato. Esa que dice que me pasaría todo el tiempo sentado tras una mesa, leyendo y firmando documentos que ni siquiera entiendo. Tengo que encontrar un sustituto para el puesto. Kakashi-sensei fue candidato en una ocasión –aunque era un poco flojo-, o tal vez Shikamaru… -mucho más flojo aún-, o alguien menos perezoso que esos dos –caviló-. A Iruka-sensei se le dan bien los papeles.

El capitán anbu volvió la vista al frente a través del ventanal, y decidió continuar ignorando las estupideces que soltaba el rubio por esa ruidosa boca. Aunque Naruto y estupidez fueran palabras unidas la una a la otra.

-Sasuke, ¿te gustaría ser Hokage?

El aludido alzó la ceja izquierda, su ceja mortal como le gustaba llamarla, y le dedicó una de sus miradas de desaprobación absoluta que tanto le gustaba lucir para él. No necesitaba una respuesta, la negativa era más que evidente. Naruto suspiró profundamente y se hundió de hombros desanimado.

-Supongo que soy el único idiota que aceptaría este puesto.

Tras aquella invitación a una clara burla hacia su persona, lo más lógico era esperar algún gruñido de afirmación por parte de su compañero. Pero cuando Naruto alzó ambas cejas retándole a responder la tácita pregunta de _¿no es así?,_ sorpresivamente lo envolvió el silencio y un inusitado brillo intenso y profundo alojado en el fondo de esas pétreas pupilas negras.

Naruto es de las pocas personas que puede presumir saber leer entre líneas las cuatro expresiones faciales de Sasuke; inmutable, enfadado, muy cabreado, o a punto de arrancarte la cabeza; di una palabra más y no volverás a ver la luz de un nuevo día. Pero también había ocasiones, las menores, en las que Sasuke le dedicaba ese tipo de miradas cálidas, serenas, rebosantes de alguna piadosa emoción que a Naruto le aceleraban tanto el pulso y la respiración. Como si sus ojos quisieran decir esas palabras que sus labios no se atreven a pronunciar.

_Como si algo así fuera a ocurrir…_

Y estaba en lo cierto, nunca ocurría. Sasuke miró de nuevo al frente e instintivamente él hizo lo mismo, pasando de estar en cuclillas a sentarse cómodamente en el marco del ventanal, con una pierna flexionada mientras la otra colgaba balanceante en el exterior.

Llevaban juntos aproximadamente unos cinco años, y sin embargo, sólo sus amigos más cercanos conocían de su relación. _Una mera formalidad_, les habían sugerido los viejos del consejo. Desde tiempos memoriales, ningún Hokage había hecho público el nombre de su pareja sentimental, ya que de ser conocida, ésta automáticamente se convertía en el centro de mira de todo aquel curioso o villano a su alrededor. Lo que podía suscitar que lo atacaran y secuestraran para posteriormente sobornar con el único punto débil del Hokage.

Y además, el bastardo de Sasuke había estado de acuerdo en eso de vivir en casas separadas.

_Si me canso de ti, sólo tengo que cerrarte la puerta en las narices –_había sugerido con media sonrisa y ese peligroso brillo en los ojos.

Idiota.

Como si una puerta pudiera detener a Uzumaki Naruto…

Con lo cual, Sasuke procedió a darle vida nuevamente al decrépito barrio Uchiha, mientras que Naruto, ahora convertido en el nuevo Hokage, se trasladaba a una pulcra vivienda cercana a la torre principal. Eso por supuesto, en apariencia. Ya que la puerta del orgulloso Uchiha nunca había estado cerrada para Naruto en esos cinco años. Sobre todo por las noches.

Los impuros pensamientos de Naruto fueron truncados por un susurro por lo bajo, tan suave y liviano que no estuvo seguro de si realmente quiso que lo escuchara o no.

-Tu padre no fue ningún idiota, y lo aceptó.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y giró el rostro a tiempo de ver dibujado en el perfil del moreno una amable aunque ligera sonrisa.

Sasuke no era precisamente la persona más afectiva del mundo, cualquiera a su alrededor podía dar fe de ello, pero había ciertas ocasiones en las que aquel hombre de apariencia fría e insensible le sorprendía siendo dulcemente imprevisible. Únicamente con él.

Naruto infló el pecho con orgullo, mostrando una amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos.

-Por supuesto –aseveró-. Mi padre fue Namikaze Minato, el cuarto Hokage. Uno de los mejores, de los más fuertes, de los más grandes, el rayo amarillo de Konoha. Y ya sabes aquello que dicen de que los hijos son la viva imagen de sus padres.

El capitán anbu ladeó el rostro y entornó los parpados con cierta malicia.

-Ese nido de pájaros amarillo y en perpetuo desorden que tienes por cabello es tu único parecido con él, usuratonkachi.

-Bastardo –musitó más promovido por la costumbre que por el insulto.

Ese solía ser el pistoletazo de salida para una nueva tanda de juguetonas puyas por ambas partes, pero una confesión de tales dimensiones como había sido la amable y respetuosa deferencia con su padre, merecía que por esta vez, Naruto se tragara sus palabras y las sustituyera por una tierna sonrisa.

Por eso amaba tanto a ese hombre. A los dos.

-Está bien –se desperezó ruidosamente alzando ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza y con el ánimo renovado-. Voy a terminar de firmar estos dichosos papeles para que podamos irnos a casa.

Naruto retrocedió hacia el interior, pero antes siquiera de poner un pie en tierra firme, Sasuke lo agarró fuertemente del cuello de la camisa, arrastrándolo atropelladamente por todo el despacho hasta hacerle caer de culo y sin consideración sobre la silla. El joven Hokage a penas tuvo tiempo de asimilar aquel aspaviento tan desconcertante cuando sus ojos enfocaron a Sasuke, arrodillado entre sus piernas separadas y haciendo carrera con ágiles manos por sus turgentes muslos en dirección a la cremallera del pantalón.

-¡¿Qué… qué… qué estas haciendo? –expulsó perplejo con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

-¿Tú que crees que hago?

Libre de las molestas protecciones del pantalón, el moreno se apresuró a enterrar la mano bajo la ropa interior y extraer lo que allí anidaba en estado semiduro, desobedeciendo la escasa voluntad de su dueño.

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? –Naruto miró frenético por toda la habitación-. Pe… pero puede entrar alguien. La puerta no está cerrada con llave.

-Entonces concéntrate en mantener tu boca cerrada.

La respuesta a oídos del rubio sonó tan prohibida y obscena que su propio miembro pulsó hacia arriba en respuesta.

Cualquier pensamiento coherente se esfumó por completo cuando esa lengua –húmeda, maravillosa, lasciva, ardiente- entró en contacto con su piel y comenzó a lamer lenta y provocadoramente toda su extensión, la cual alcanzó una tremenda dureza en cuestión de segundos. Naruto tembló violentamente, agarrándose fuertemente a los brazos de la silla, y mordiéndose los labios en un intento por no gritar. No eran muchas las veces que Sasuke por iniciativa propia le regalaba ese tipo de placer, y demonios, él debía ser un completo idiota si pensara detenerlo en ese instante.

Idiota era, pero no de remate.

Además, últimamente el trabajo los había mantenido tan ocupados que ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de sudar a fondo en brazos del otro. Y esa era la ocasión perfecta para resarcirse.

-Sasuke –jadeó sofocado. Abrió las piernas más ampliamente y casi sin pensarlo enterró sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera negra. La exquisita boca se cerró en torno a su glande y comenzó a sorber con deleite, hundiendo sin prisa la nariz en el dorado vello, rodeando con una mano su base mientras con la otra masajeaba los testículos. Sasuke era único haciendo mamadas. Un auténtico experto. Empujaba y lamía una y otra vez con ferocidad, tragando cada vez más profundo hasta hacer chocar la punta del glande contra su garganta, mojando con los labios la base del tumefacto pene.

Naruto tomó una ruidosa bocanada de aire y tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la pasmosa visión. Definitivamente se correría si continuaba mirando cómo los carrillos de Sasuke se hinchaban cada vez que se la metía hasta el fondo. Tan sexy, tan condenadamente sexy.

La sensación le hizo sufrir un latigazo de excitación y que su quijada doliese del esfuerzo por mantener la boca cerrada.

-Naruto.

Hasta casi podía escuchar su aterciopelada voz gimiendo su nombre.

-¡Naruto!

El rubio abrió los ojos al triple de su tamaño natural, y como un resorte, se enderezó de forma brusca en el asiento, golpeando con las palmas sobre la mesa.

-Sa… Sa… Sa…-tartamudeó incapaz de pronunciar correctamente el nombre sin gritar-. ¡Sakura-chan!

La joven le regaló una pose de brazos cruzados que nada bueno aventuraba junto con un entrecejo fruncido ¿Cuándo demonios había entrado?

-¿Te parece divertido lo que estás haciendo? –le preguntó la joven con irritación.

Naruto boqueó incapaz de articular nada, tratando de sobreponerse al hecho de que su corazón había bajado hasta su estómago y vuelto a subir en cuestión de segundos.

-Ti… tiene su explicación, Sakura-chan –apresuró a rebatir con el rostro completamente pálido. Y por primera vez, Naruto temió por su vida, o más bien, por la de su segunda cabeza.

¡Sakura les iba a ejecutar al menos tres jutsus diferentes de castración!

Pero ella simplemente alzó una ceja inquisidora en espera de una respuesta convincente.

-Bueno… veras… esto… -balbuceó nervioso con miles de gotitas deslizándose por su sien a la carrera en un sálvese quien pueda-, yo estaba aquí, trabajando, cuando de repente entró, y ya sabes como es, yo no quería, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no es como si pudiera decirle que no, me enviaría bolas de fuego donde tú ya sabes, eso en el mejor de los casos, y luego está Kakashi, y Shikamaru, y… -ya no sabía ni qué coño decía-, ¿te… te has hecho algo nuevo en el pelo?... te ves realmente… fe… fenomenal.

La joven se atusó apresurada y ensoñadoramente el cabello.

-¿Tú crees? –rió tontamente-. Es un nuevo producto que…–al instante sacudió la cabeza y golpeó fuertemente la mesa con los puños cerrados-. ¡No cambies de tema! Desde aquí puedo verlo todo perfectamente.

Al joven Hokage se le cortó la respiración y tentativamente miró hacia abajo con la cautela de quien se prepara para detonar una trampa oculta. Al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. El rojo propio del Sharingan brillaba peligrosamente desde la oscuridad, a la espera de esa primera palabra o movimiento sospechoso que desatara todo el arsenal de técnicas prohibidas y terriblemente dolorosas, que juraba ejecutar una por una**. **Y dolor era un delicado eufemismo si te llamabas Uchiha Sasuke.

No mejoraba la escena el hecho de que aún continuara con su polla metida en la boca. Sabiéndose poseedor del mayor sufrimiento o el infinito placer. Comérsela o comérsela. Porque sí, había dos formas de hacerlo.

La idea era excitante y aterradora a partes iguales.

-Los papeles –dijo repentinamente la muchacha.

Naruto alzó la mirada dudoso.

-No has firmado todavía los papeles que te entregué esta mañana –detalló indicándole los mismos-. Te dije que eran urgentes.

-¿Eh? –un rápido vistazo a la mesa bastó para localizar su tarea inacabada. Los papeles, ella se refería a su trabajo y no al bastardo come pollas que tenía bajo su escritorio proporcionándole una buena, merecida, colosal… ehh mejor no seguir con esa línea de pensamiento-. ¡Lo siento! ¡En seguida termino!

Naruto comenzó a firmar y sellar papeles a una velocidad extrema, como si el hecho de tener a Sasuke entre sus piernas y con la boca llena de una más que tremenda erección no fuera importante.

-Eres un caso perdido –Sakura se acercó a una de las sillas frente al escritorio y se dejó caer visiblemente agotada-. En serio, ¿qué te ocurre últimamente? Ya sé que desde que comenzó la preparatoria para los exámenes Chuunin hay mucho trabajo que hacer, pero nunca te había visto con tan mal aspecto. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Perfectamente!

-Si quieres puedo hacerte un reconocimiento médico. Sólo serán unos minutos.

-¡No!

Sakura frunció el ceño y Naruto contuvo la respiración. Si su amiga no se iba de inmediato, su cuerpo iba a entrar en convulsión espontánea de un momento a otro.

Pero la médico ninja no estaba ni cerca de haber terminado con su interrogatorio.

-¿Es por Sasuke? –auguró intentando sonsacar. Olvidaba que ella siempre sonsacaba-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo entre vosotros?

-Sasuke sigue siendo un bastardo desagrade… ¡Agh! Digo, es… es… encantador, adorable, tierno…

Y le había mordido la polla para confirmarle que definitivamente se la comería. ¡Y no de la manera más satisfactoria!

-¿Tierno? ¿Seguro que hablamos del mismo Sasuke? –dudó la joven frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto le dedicó una temblorosa y forzada sonrisa en respuesta, que no hizo más que intensificar las alertas en la médico ninja.

O algo mucho peor…

-Sabes, el otro día estuve hablando con Sai… -prosiguió la joven con mirada astuta y pose desafiante-. Y me dijo algo sobre que tenía órdenes expresas de, ehh digamos, cubrir mis necesidades afectivas.

Aunque en realidad las palabras textuales de Sai habían sido, follársela hasta la extenuación. Y después le había preguntado qué era la extenuación. A lo que Sakura le respondió que era un tipo de planta. Y Sai inmediatamente se había ido a buscarla.

No había vuelto desde entonces.

Y de eso ya hacía tres días.

-¿Tienes idea de quién se lo ha podido ordenar? –cuestionó mordaz la joven.

-Sí, digo, no, digo… -miles de gotitas se formaron nuevamente en su frente-. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

La joven se llevó ambas manos a las sienes, frotándolas con cansancio. Si la aldea no necesitara un Hokage, le patearía el trasero por ser tan idiota.

-Por tu culpa tengo a mi marido en… dios sabe donde, buscando una planta que no existe.

-¿Buscando qué?

-¡No cambies de tema! –abdujo, señalándolo amenazante con un dedo-. Escúchame bien, Uzumaki. Lo quiero de vuelta para la cena, ¿me oyes? Hoy le toca prepararla a él y no pienso dejar que se escabulla por más tiempo. Envía a los perros de Kakashi a buscarlo, a Kiba, o a quien te de la gana. Pero a las nueve lo quiero en casa, ¿me has entendido?

Naruto cabeceó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Sin problema, Sakura-chan.

-Bien –profirió con energía-. ¡Y firma de una vez los dichosos papeles!

El rubio de nuevo comenzó a sellar y firmar los documentos a la velocidad de la luz.

-Oye, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

-¡Oh, sí! –profirió con más ansia de la deseada, y al instante rectificó-. Quiero decir, me encuentro perfectamente Sakura-chan –amontonó los papeles y de manera desordenada se los entregó apilados en una gran montaña-. Muchas gracias por todo. Ya puedes irte.

La joven entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

-Que sepas que no me voy muy convencida.

-Con que te vayas me conformo.

Sakura lo estudió con la mirada, y Naruto estuvo seguro de que si no se iba de inmediato, o antes de que descubriera al bastardo entre sus piernas, sufriría un ataque al corazón.

-Está bien –desistió finalmente poniéndose de pie con elegancia-. Llámame si necesitas algo.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Pero el término bien, pronunciado por una fémina o en su defecto por Sasuke, nunca significa que todo está bien. Al contrario, la palabra bien pasa a expresar que todo está a punto de ponerse aún peor.

La kunoichi abrió la puerta del despacho, pero antes de salir se giró sobre sus talones dedicándole una mirada tan maliciosa como astuta.

-Por cierto –recalcó-, dile al capitán anbu que escondes entre tus piernas que se abstenga de utilizar las instalaciones públicas para comerle la polla al Hokage. ¡Y mucho menos en horas de trabajo! Todavía sigo esperando que me entregue el reporte de la última misión y por su culpa aún no hemos podido cobrar el encargo. La próxima vez que se retrase en la entrega se lo descontaré de su sueldo. Par de cochinos, ¡Iros a follar a vuestra casa!

Dio un portazo al salir, y Naruto boqueó como un pez fuera del agua intentando asimilar detenidamente lo que había escuchado.

Tentativamente miró hacia su ingle. Y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho.

Los ojos rojos habían adquirido una intensidad tan sobrecogedora que Naruto no supo si sacársela de la boca y salir corriendo, o salir corriendo directamente aún con el bastardo adherido a su polla.

-Esto… Sasuke… -balbuceó con una risa nerviosa cosquilleándole en la comisura de la boca-. No… no te preocupes. No es para tanto. Tu reputación y tu honor como último descendiente del clan Uchiha siguen permaneciendo intactos a pesar de que… bueno, en fin. Si… si quieres puedes terminar con lo que estabas haciendo. De todas formas mañana en la cafetería no se hablará de otra cosa, así que…

Aquella elección de palabras no resultó ni oportuna ni acertada.

Los ojos rojos se transformaron en dos rendijas encarnadas y llameantes, mientras bajo él, comenzaban a ejecutarse unos sellos de sobra conocidos para Naruto.

-¡Bastardo, no te atrevas a lanzarme un Katon¡ ¡No ha sido culpa mía! ¡Ya te dije que la puerta no estaba cerrada! ¡Y además, tú fuiste el que se empeñó en comerme la polla! ¡¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Por lo menos sácatela antes de la boca! ¡Sasukeeeeeeee!

Ya había tenido acción suficiente para las próximas siete vidas.

**FIN**

Si te ha gustado deja un review a esta pobre autora que se alimenta de sueños NaruSasu.**  
**


End file.
